Currently, in order to change hardware (for example a SKU or Stock Keeping Unit) in a computer system manufacturers use a testing station on the manufacturing floor. It would be beneficial to allow for hardware (and/or SKU) provisioning or changing to be done directly to the consumer of the component (for example, by the OEM and/or end user or IT department of the end user) rather than using the current process of testing on the manufacturing floor.
Additionally, current techniques in the computer industry of upgrading a hardware configuration require replacement of the hardware. For example, some previously used techniques include changing hardware configuration with physical changes to the hardware such as, for example, changing pins, jumpers, straps, fuses, etc. It would be beneficial to provide a change or upgrade of a hardware configuration without requiring replacement of the actual hardware or making such physical changes.
Purchases under network traffic do not currently protect privacy at the end points of the transaction. Unique identifiers are currently used for transport of internet purchases, for example. It would be beneficial to allow for a transaction to be anonymous to the seller of the services in order to ensure privacy for the buyer.